Mononoke Naruto
by sesshomaru's wifey
Summary: the story of naruto growing up with his mother,Mononoke Yuki. open poll for pairings. rated m for later chapters. please R
1. the Truth and Salvation

_**Hola. Its us again. We bring the newly adopted story from our bff Vegitunks1.**_

**Yeah. She gave us this great story to expand on and do what we wish.**

_**Were just tweaking it here and there. **_

**The first 2 chapters were created by Vegitunks1 but the rest is all us!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ STORY TIME ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The third Hokage sighed as he sat doing paperwork, with the fourth's death when sealing the Kyuubi into his son, the third had been forced to retake the position of Hokage, now all that the villagers wanted was the Kyuubi's vessel. the third was yanked out of his thoughts by the appearance of a white haired man opening the door to his office,

"Excuse me Sarutobi-sensei, but Mononoke Yuki is here to see you, she says it's about her son?" Jiraiya was also interested to note that the Hokage showed signs of fear at the name, "Very well, send her in."

After Jiraiya left, a women walked in. the women had light brown hair that fell down to her waist and was wearing light blue kimono with cranes on it. she also had two red triangles pointing down on her cheeks, and another triangle on her forehead, she also looked absolutely Angry.

"Hokage-sama," she began, "Am I to understand that you lied about my son's heritage and put him in an orphanage, after the sealing of the Kyuubi?" She finished in a voice that promised pain in the near future.

"Um well, yes, I had to put him in an orphanage so that the public would be satisfied with the orphan story." The Hokage answered with more then a little fear in his voice, her answer sent a chill down his spine, "So even after all my husbands sacrifices, you still lie about his heritage, very well then, I will be returning to tsukigakure ...With my son."

Ignoring all protests, Yuki proceeded to torture the third until he gave her the name of the orphanage, after gaining the location she left, leaving a supremely bloodied and scared Hokage in her wake.

At the orphanage, the nurse sighed. of all the days she had to be on duty it had to be the demon spawn's room. she was contemplating killing the brat when she saw a brown haired women with two red triangles on her cheeks, and one on her forehead walk into the room, almost immediately, the demon began to cry. The women then proceeded across the room and picked him up out of his crib and began to sing, in a sweet voice.

_haritsumeta yumi no furueru tsuru yo _

_tsuki no hikari ni zawameku omae no kokoro_

_togisumasareta yaiba no utsukushii_

sono kissaki ni yoku nita sonata no yokogao

The nurse swore that the boy's whisker marks disappeared and were replaced with the same markings that the women had, also his hair changed from brown to blue

_Kanashimi to ikari ni hisomu makoto no kokoro wo shiru wa mori no sei_

_mononoke-tachi dake mononoke-tachi dake_

The women had completely disappeared and with her the demon boy, Yuki looked at her son, now sleeping peacefully in her arms, he looked almost exactly like her, with the exception of the eye's, he had inherited his fathers eye's, she only hoped that her home village would except him. Luckily, the Eboshi line had long taken care of those with misfortune.

At the gates, the chuunin on guard duty heard a voice singing looking back at konoha he saw a women approaching the gates, obviously intent on leaving, hurriedly he opened the gates and let her leave. As she passed him, he saw a baby held in her arms. She exited through the gates with a nod at the chuunin,

That would be the last anyone saw Yuki or her son for twelve years...

**Ok. If some of the story didn't make sense, we'll clear it up. The slanty lines are the parts where she is singing.**

_Tsukigakure is the "Iron Town" from the movie. It's also where I come from. That is why I am the Mother character._

**No, it's just coincidental that you two share a name and you were to lazy to change it.**

_No one asked you!!!! _


	2. walking home on a moonlit night

Yuki sighed as she made her way home to Tsukigakure.

all the while fuming over the treatment of her son. She had sensed the killer intent of that women, hell she could almost taste it in the air. The enhanced senses of her clan did come in handy for things like that, however the mononoke clan was almost extinct with just her remaining, she had lost hope for her clan's rebirth. that was, until she had Naruto, her beautiful son was the hope for the Mononoke clan and also the last remembrance of the man she loved.

At least she knew that Lady Eboshi would welcome him, Eboshi Sari had been her best friend since childhood and had followed the Eboshi custom of taking care of those who were hated and feared by others.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Naruto whimpering in his sleep and moving deeper into her embrace, Yuki smiled at the sleeping baby. the last holder of three ancient bloodlines, well technically it was two since he got two from her clan and one from his fathers, which was most likely why Sarutobi no hentai had wanted to keep him in the village. With him, the village would gain a powerful weapon. And all it would cost was one child's happiness. A small price to pay.

At least at tsukigakure, he would be safe from any village. for although the ninja population was small, tsuki had a far more powerful weapon, rifles, a weapon unique to only tsuki, in addition the village was surrounded by the eternal lake as well as the fukyuu forest. The homes of all summons, therefore no summons would work there except for those of the inhabitants.

Yuki smiled when she saw her home in the distance. contrary to popular belief, the Monoke clan did not reside in a humongous building, in the most important district of town. instead, they lived in a medium sized mansion in the forest on the edge of town, and right now she wanted nothing more then to go home and sleep with Naruto beside her.

As she approached the mansion she felt two familiar presences coming out to meet her. seconds later two large wolves appeared before her, "Yuki? Is that you?" The larger of the two asked.

Yuki smiled and answered, "Yes, it is me, and it is good to see you Takeshi, you too Tenshi."

Both wolves gave their equivalent of a smile, then Tenshi noticed Naruto, "Yuki, may I ask who that is?" He asked, as always Tenshi was the more polite of the two, "Yes Tenshi, in fact I was hoping you'd meet him tonight, he is Naruto, the heir to the Mononoke, at least I hope he will be." She answered, Tenshi smiled again and said, "You still haven't answered my question, but he is most obviously your cub, the brown hair say's as much, tell me. What is the cub's name?" Yuki smiled and thought for a moment before answering,

"Naruto, Mononoke Naruto."

_Yay, we got done tweaking the chapter and changed some things around a bit._

_**Eh. Whatever, but from here on out, it's all us. Got IT!!!**_

_Also send us ideas for parings, I don't really care. But the more popluar the vote, the greter the chance for that paring. _


	3. meeting the Eboshi clan head

Yuki and the wolves carried Naruto inside the compound house. She would introduce her only son to her best friend tomorrow since she was tired from the long trip to Konoha and back.

She entered the house and went up the conjoined stairs to the largest room on the left. She opened the white and gold door to her room. The ceiling was a mural of the night sky. The walls were painted to look like the forest in the winter which matched the snow white carpet. Her king sized bed was snuggled close to a white and gold crib with Naruto's name engraved on it.

As she laid Naruto in the crib, she sung him one of the songs Sari taught her when she came back from a vacation in hoshigakure.

_Natsuhiboshi naze akai?_

_Yuube kanashii yume wo mita_

_Naite hanashita_

_Akai me yo_

_Natsuhiboshi naze mayou_

_Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru_

_Dakara kanashii yume wo miru_

She smiled as her heightened hearing listened to Naruto's heartbeat, indicating that he was asleep. She put him in the crib and changed into her sleeping kimono and climbed into the green and gold clad bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All hell broke loose as soon as the raven haired woman stepped foot into the courtyard of the mansion. "**YUKI MONONOKE! GET YOUR FUZZY BUTT DOWN HERE! YOU HAVE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!**" yuki fell out of her bed and landed on the white carpet with a thud. She quickly changed into a white kimono with red maple leaves and a red obi and took Naruto down to meet their loud guest. As she descended the staircase she thought 'why do I like Sari again?'

Takeshi went down and answered the door for the gun mistress of the Eboshi clan. "What do you want so damn early in the morning woman?" "Well puppy-kun, you can go get princess fuzzy" the wolf growled at the nickname but said nothing as another voice replied.

"That's Queen super-awesome fuzzy to you baka no otome no tsutsu" she finally said as she took the last step down. "Who is the munchkin? Is he who I think he is?" sari questioned pointing at the brown haired baby with the traditional Mononoke clan markings.

"Yes my silly little Baka, he is your godson. Mononoke-Namikaze Naruto." "You're giving him Minato-kun's name, even though he sealed the kitsune no usaratonkachi in him?"

"Minato was Hokage, we both new the risks he had to take for that god-forsaken village of his." She stopped, that's when sari saw the shield of ice on Yuki's heart shatter as yuki started to sob uncontrollably. "God I miss that Teme so much! He could have let the perfectly willing old geezer do the sealing but NO! he had to go and leave me all alone!" Sari wrapped her arms around her best friend and 'sister-like figure' and let her cry on her shoulder. "Yuki, he didn't leave you all alone, he left you Naruto to look after. And boy will this kid be a handful! I can tell he will be strong since he carries all 3 kekkai-genkai Right? I'll even help you train him when he gets older." Yuki dried her eyes with the sleeves of her kimono and smiled, "I'll hold you to that promise."

They both smiled, not knowing that they would soon regret that promise years to come.

Author's Box:

_we finally put up the new chapter_

**yah, I apologize all our faithful fans, I was in the hospital and obviously I couldn't post them.**

_Tell us what you think of the chapter in your reviews!_


	4. six years later

It was eight am and a certain brown haired six year old crept into his mother's room.

He was clutching a small green plushie of a frog in his arms. He opened the curtains to let the summer sun into the room and the figure on the bed groaned at the offending light in their eyes. He walked back towards the bed and readied his legs and pounced on the bed. The figure curled under the sheets placed a pillow on top of their head, as the boy bounced on the bed.

"Kaa-chan, Get up! Get up! You promised you'd give me one of Tou-san's scrolls today!"

Yuki sighed as Naruto begged her to get up by continuing to jump on the bed.

"Alright, alright Naru-chan. Calm down. You can stop jumping on my bed now"

Naruto sheepishly placed his hand on the back of his head and gave her one of Minato's goofy grins, and plopped down on the bed and slid off.

Yuki shooed him out of the room to get changed and told him to meet her in the library, where the scroll vault was located. She pulled on a kimono from the closet and went to meet Naruto in the library.

She walked down the long hallway and went into the overly large library. It was filled with regular books and also had some jutsu scrolls in their as well. Yuki went straight in the back of the library where a large metal vault kept all the clan and highly ranked jutsu from both her and Minato's clans. Yuki didn't want any of the Konoha scum getting the secrets of the Hiraishin or the Rasengan, after the way they treated her husband's last wishes and the horrible treatment of her only son, her true flesh and blood. (Her adopted sister San didn't count, but she loved her like a sister anyway. They were spirit sisters and all else didn't matter.)

She turned to face Naruto, who was leaning on the vault door, waiting for her arrival. She swiped her blood across the door and the sound of clicking filled the room as the door unlocked itself and swung open with a clank.

Both of them walked inside and she led him to a large scroll and took it out and placed it on the large wooden table in the centre of the room.

"Ok Naru-chan, I'll only be teaching you your Tou-san's Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

Naruto frowned at her and complained. "But Kaa-san," Naruto whined "I wanted to learn the Hiraishin!"

"When you make chuunin status, I might think about teaching it to you."

Naruto gave her a dejecting "ok."

Yuki looked over the scroll and then placed it back on the shelf. She walked to the training grounds in the back of the mansion with Naruto, after both of them had breakfast. They both walked up to the large tree and stopped.

"Naru-chan, copy my hand sign and then channel your chakra to make a clone"

Naruto nodded and she placed her hand in the Tori sign and pumped enough chakra for twenty clones. Naruto watched as purple crystalline bullets came from the trees, destroying half of the clones in their wake.** (1)**

Yuki sniffed the air then shouted in the direction where the bullets came from. "Sari you're **NOT** helping!"

A black swirling vortex appeared next to her and sari came out dressed in a black and silver battle kimono, holding two guns in her hands. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Sari then turned to Naruto. "Gaki, how 'bout you try the jutsu now." "Hai" he copied his mother's hand sign and made 100 Kage bunshin.

Sari let out a loud whistle. "Wow Gaki that is quite a large number of shadow clones. I suggest using them to practice your taijutsu style since they can be used to gather information. So anything they know, you'll know when they get dispelled. But a word of advice, only dispel them one at a time since they give you one bitch of a head ache." He nodded and kept ten of them working on the feral wolf stances and another ten working on the hummingbird stances.

Yuki smiled at her beloved Sochi and said "I have to go to town to do shopping, and then I have to talk to your aunt and Sari about something in my office, so come in at sundown. Ok?"

Naruto nodded.

She left the compound to go to the village market with sari in tow.

"What is the stuff you have to tell me and San later?" sari asked.

Yuki sighed and answer the Eboshi clan head. "I know Naruto wants to be a better ninja than Minato, so he will want to enroll in a ninja academy. And I'm saddened to say that Konoha has the best in all of the elemental countries. I'll have San watch the grounds of the compound and I'll go with him to Konoha. I'll also have him sign the ookami summon scroll so at least Moro-sama will protect him from the hateful villagers and the conniving council who will use him as a weapon. Moro thinks of him as one of her own pups, since I brought him to meet her last year and she loved him instantly and swore to protect him like she has done for the rest of my ancestors."

"Moro is the boss of the ookami clan right? I don't remember."

"Yes baka, she has been the guardian of the Mononoke clan since it's creation and even longer as the boss of the ookami clan. Moro will protect him from the villagers since she swore on her honor to it, and you know how we of lupine descent think highly of our honor."

"Yeah I know, you and San go all crazy over something if you gave your word about it. I know Naruto adopted that idea from you but I wonder what he adopted from minato other that the kekai genkai. But anyway, can I come with you? Tsuki will be boring without someone to bother."

"What about your brother Ashitaka?"

"He can look after the clan, it's not like he has anything better to do."

Yuki thought for a minute and nodded "True. But is he capable of making the iron weapons?"

"He is an Eboshi, we were taught at a young age how to forge everything. I left him the blueprints for everything I've ever made, so he can handle it. But is San up for taking care of your clan?"

"My parents treated her like part of our family and even though we are not flesh and blood, she is my Imotou-chan all the same and I am still her Aneue. I would trust her with my life, Naruto's and definitely the well being of the clan."

"Ok, geese I didn't need a speech ya know."

"So when are we going to Konoha?"

"Tomorrow, that's why we are shopping for things. I also need to pick up my kimonos from the drycleaners and get some kunai for Naruto."

"I'll make the kunai for you, do you want me to polish kokujato and haikaito for you?" **(2)**  
"Yeah, my poor katanas have been getting dull. I need to brush up on my katas again. I haven't wielded them since I became pregnant with Naru-chan. They're probably mad at me."

"Well yeah. If I was a sword spirit I would want to be mad at you too but I would also understand your reason."

"Thanks for your support Sari" yuki said in a sarcastic tone.

Both clan heads went to the kimono shop and picked up their kimonos from the old woman who worked there. When they were done, it was about noon, so they went back to their compounds to tell San and Ashitaka about their plans.

Yuki walked to the forest behind the compound where she knew she would find her sister. Yuki caught San's scent and followed it to the waterfall where all the ground was littered in fallen sakura petals from the previous season. "San" yuki called out and the brown haired female in question turned from her position in the water towards her sister.

"You know how much Naru-chan wants to be a ninja just like his father correct?"

"If you intend to take him to Konoha, then I will guard the forest and the compound in your absence. I want you to know that if the old monkey tries anything I will personally run all the way to Konoha with one of the wolves and rip off his head."

"I will hold you to that Imotou. Arigato"

"Tsuneni" she paused "When are you and Naruto leaving?"

"Tomorrow with Sari, We'll be staying in Minato's old compound."

"You must miss him. I know if I lost my Ashitaka-koi I would die."

"Minato was my youkuo. There is never a day when I don't miss his goofy grins or his laugh but when I look at our Sochi, I see a little piece of Minato in him and that is all I need." **(3)**

"I am glad you are content with your life Aneue. I wish you and Naruto a safe travel to Konoha."

"Are you coming inside or are you going to sleep outside in the forest tonight?"

"I will stay in my forest if you don't mind."

"Not at all but at least come in for dinner?"

"Hai Taicho!" San gave her a mock salute and continued to swim in the water.

Yuki laughed and went back to prepare dinner since the sun was setting behind the tree line.

She made onigiri, udon soup and chicken teriyaki. She placed everything out on the table and howled for San and Naruto to come in for dinner. When both of them came, the three of them said "Itadakimasu" and dug into their meal. Then yuki said to her son, "Naru-chan we are going to your father's village. You remember I told you about Konohagakure no Sato. Right?"

"Wow we get to go to Tou-san's village, I promise I will be good and go to bed early and brush my teeth and say goodnight to auntie San and Sari and….."

"I am glad you are exited about going to Konoha" she interrupted him "but I need you to sign Moro-sama's summon scroll"

" Arigato-gozaimasu Kaa-san. I love Moro-sama!" San looked warily at Yuki but her question was instantly answered.

"I am glad sochi. She will protect you should I not be there." She then told him to follow her to her room where she had the summon scroll laid across her bed near her pack.

"Put your hands in the Ohitsuji seal after you cut your hand and signed the scroll in your blood right next to mine and San's."

He did as told and a small black and silver pup was summoned.

"_You summoned me milady?" _

"No, Naruto summoned you. I already spoke to Moro-sama about him being a summoner and she approved that he didn't need the test."

"_Very well, my name is Mayonaka, and I will be your familiar Naruto-sama."_

"Arigato Mayonaka-chan."

"_I will be leaving now if there is nothing else you need of me."_**(4)**

"Hai, and give my regards to Moro-sama" Yuki said.

"_I will milady. __Sayonara Yuki-sama, Naruto-sama."_ Mayonaka said and poofed back to the forest.

Yuki healed up his hand and listened to the lull of his heartbeat which told her, Naruto fell asleep due to chakra exhaustion since he trained all day and used up his remaining chakra to summon Mayonaka. So, Yuki carried her sleeping son to his room and changed him out of his training clothes and into his frog pajamas and gave him his frog plushie named Orange. She tucked him into his bed, brushed the stray hairs from his face and kissed his forehead. She moved to his closet and packed his things into his pack and sealed up the rest of his clothes into a scroll.

She silently walked toward the door and shut off the light and shut the door behind her. She walked back into her room and finished packing most of her clothes into a sealing scroll since she still had some clothes in Konoha. She finished and fell asleep herself to get ready for the long trip ahead of them.

~~~~~~AUTHOR'S BOX~~~~~~~~~~~

**(1)-** For all you kingdom heart II fans, those are Xigbar's powers that we gave to Sari

**(2)- **Kokujato means "Ivy blade" and Haikaito means "Sword of fiery destruction"

**(3)- **Youkuo means sunshine

**(4)- **Mayonaka means midnight

**We are sorry for the long update**

_Yeah but hopefully you liked the new chapter_

**We are trying to update this on a schedule now so look for the next one soon!**

_We also wanna thank our fans who stuck by the story for such a long time_

**Arigato!**


	5. journey in the village

Yuki woke Naruto up for their long journey to Konoha. They had a qiuck breakfast and they walked to the southern gate where they waited for Sari.

"Sorry, I overslept!" the raven haired woman yelled as she ran down the street one hour later. Yuki rolled her eyes and all three of them were on the dirt road to Konoha.

"hey kaa-san, how come we are not jumping through the trees?"

"well, if there are enemy ninja, they will think we are just merchants and not ninjas." She paused "well in your case ninja-in-training." She said with a small laugh.

They walked for three hours and they stopped for a lunch break. Yuki took out a fishing pole and made Sari catch fish for being late. Naruto gathered some fallen logs and Yuki made a small fire by using a small katon jutsu. Sari came back with three good sized fish and Yuki cleaned them and roasted them. She handed one to Sari and when she handed Naruto his, he asked her "Kaa-san, how much longer do we have to go to Konoha?"

"Well, if we continue on foot, it will take an hour but if Sari or myself summon, it wil take roughly two minutes."

"I'll summon one of my dragons if you're getting impatiant gaki." Sari said and did the Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

A large white, snakelike dragon with a sea green mane bowed at Sari and all three of them climbed on it's back and flew to the front forest by Konoha.**(1)**

"How come we stopped in the forest?" Naruto asked.

"we need to regester in at the front gates but we don't want anyone knowing we returned until we talk to the old monkey first." Sari answered.

They continued the small walk to the front gates where yuki recognized the two guards immediately. The three of them walked to the booth and the guards asked "may we help you?"

"Kotetsu, Izumo I need to see the Hokage."

"Y-Y-Yuki-sama! S-S-S-Sari-sama it is good to see you back it the village. Would you like us to escort you to the Hokage tower?"

"I think I remember where Minato's old office is." She flashed them a deadly smile, showing off her razor sharp kanines. "But thank you anyway." she said.

They walked down the street and some of the villagers whispered about the return of the "hell spawn" or "demon brat" and Yuki growled and let off some killing intent then kept walking to the Hokage's office.

In his office, Sarutobi Hiruzen felt a fimiliar spike of killing intent that he hasn't felt for six years. 'Shit! Who pissed off Yuki to make her release that strong of a killing intent' he thought as he waited for the angered woman to come in for their appointment.

Yuki walked in the Hokage tower while Sari took Naruto to go sight seeing in the village.

"Sarutobi, it is good to see you again." Yuki said and bowed.

"there is no need to bow Yuki-chan, now what is the reason you came back since I remember six years ago 'Konoha's Snow Wolf' took her son and swore she would not come back?"

"do NOT call me that ridiculous nickname. I ceased to be a shinobi of this village ever since you lied about my son's herratage and put him in an orphanage." Yuki sighed and continued "Naru-chan wants to become a shinobi like myself and Minato, and Konoha has the best out of all of the other academies in the elemental countries."

"you want me to enroll Naruto into the academy?"

"Hiruzen, im not asking you as a former shinobi or wife of an ex-hokage, but as a favor to an old friend. Please." She said with the famous and dangerous Puppy Eyes no Jutsu.

"Alright. Give this scroll to Iruka tommorrow since the classes will be about over any minute now."

"thank you, and I also need the keys to the Namikaze compound."

Sarutobi dug through the drawers of his desk and pulled out a large gold key and handed it to yuki.

"would you like me to asign a team of genin to clean it up for you?"

"that will not be nessicary, since Minato had seals on the house to keep it clean."

Yuki got up and walked to the door when Sarutobi said "it is good to have you back in Konoha Yuki."

She smiled at him and went to unlock the front doors to the compound.

**With Sari and Naruto**

"ok Gaki, while your mom deals with the old monkey, lets look around Konoha. Cause I know that the fish was not enough to fill your black hole of an appetite."

Naruto laughed. "where are we going?"

"your dad, mom and I used to go to this great ramen stand all the time. Come on let's go!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Ayame, Teuchi two bowls of pork ramen." She turned to Naruto "whadda ya want Gaki?"

"three beef and two pork please" Naruto asked.

Ayame smiled. "It's good to see you back Sari-chan, is Yuki-chan with you? And who is this?"

"Vish is maruto" she said with a facefull of ramen.

She swallowed and continued. "he is Yuki's son. She went to go talk to the old monkey and should be here eventually"

Teuchi smiled and obviously spoke Sari-neese. "It is glad to finally meet you Naruto. Your father actually proposed to your mother here.i remember he asked me to place the ring on her chopsticks. It is trully a shame he left us. He was a fabulous shinobi, and an even better hokage." He sighed "I will miss him."

Sari looked down. "I'll miss that baka too." She said then similed. "enough with the depressing-ness lets just enjoy the best ramen EVER!"

Naruto laughed at Sari and continued to eat even though he wanted to know his father and wanted to be a great shinobi like he was.

They stayed and talked to Ayame and Teuchi for a little while longer than went to the compound. They walked the long road until they came to a golden gate with a wave incased in a circle of winds. The grounds were larger that the one back in tsuki and Naruto gaped. The ground had apple trees, asters, daisys and a variety of orchids. **(2)**

They both walked into the doors and saw Yuki's ninja sandals by the door so they followed suit. They found Yuki in the den staring at a picture of Her , Minato and four other people Naruto didn't recognize.

~~~~~~~Flashback no Jutsu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day of the Sakura Matsuri and both Yuki was walking through the festival with Minato and his old genin team. Obito and Kakashi were bickering about something and Rin was trying to get them to get along. Minato had told her to wear a kimono he bought her. It was white with pale blue snowflakes and a pale blue obi. Minato called her his Yuki no Hime.**(3)**

Minato wore his reagular hokage robes and all five of them walked through the festival. Yuki and Minato were walking hand in hand when they spotted the gama sannin. "Konbanwa Ero-sensei!" "Konbanwa Jiraiya-sama" they both said. "dammit Minato, stop calling me that but it is good to see all of you at the festival." He turned to Yuki. "Yuki-chan why don't you ditch the blonde and get with a real man. A delicate snowflake like yourself shouldn't be with an idiot like him."

Yuki growled but gave him a fake smile " that's ok ero-sennin I'm happy with my Minato-kun." She kissed Minato and he turned as red as the Uchiha's sharringan. The pervert giggled but got smacked by both Yuki and Rin.

Minato took Yuki to a small stand where they went goldfish scooping with the paper nets. Yuki caught a small black goldfish with a white spot on the tail.

"Minato-kun, try to get that white one, then we can match, you are the Yin to myYang."

Like magic, he caught the small white fish with a black spot on it's payed for the fish and Yuki swore she heard him say "this is going to really hurt gama-chan." She smiled at the childish name he gave his frog shaped wallet.**(4)**

"Hime-chan, lets get something to eat, I'm starving!"

"Ok! Just stop pulling my arm, it's gonna come out of the socket!" she complained and when he let go she rubbed her arm and he gave her a sheepish grin and put his hand behind his head.

"Do you wanna go to Ichiraku again Mina-kun?"

"You know me so well Hime-chan!" they walked to the ramen stand and found the three genin sitting with the sanin.

"Looks like we got here before you sensei!" Rin said with a smile.

"Hai. that it does Rin-chan. I'll get dinner tonight."

"Arigato sensei!" Obito yelled.

Yuki smiled and ordered a bowl of pork ramen.

She looked and went to break her chopsticks when a ring with a heart shaped moonstone slid down into her hand. She saw Minato get down on one knee and he asked her

" Mononoke Yuki, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I know I would be lost without you. You are my taiyou. I ask if you will be my haiguusha."**(5)**

"Hai. ashiteru. tsuneni ken matsudai. I would love to be your haiguusha. Ashiteru Danna "**(6)**

she jumped into his awaiting arms and gave him a long passionate kiss.

Ayame told all six of them to get closer and she took out a camera and took a picture to remember the beautiful event that Minato helped plan out with her father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback no Jutsu Kai!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuki had the frame cluched close to her chest and she was bawling her eyes out.

Naruto walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Kaa-san, you still have me." She whiped her face with the sleeve of her kimono and looked at her little boy.

"I know I will always have you my Naru-chan, but Ayame-chan took this picture of your tou-san, his genin team, his sensei and I on the day he proposed to me. I love you so much but I need to think for a little while ok?"

"ok." He knew his mother was hurting inside and all she needed was some time for herself. "I'm gonna go train" he said to sari and went to one of the training grounds they passed on their way to the compound.

Yuki went into the forest of death since she knew no one would follow her.

A large Silver wolf could be heard howling at the setting sun over the loss of it's mate.

Naruto went to training ground seven. He saw a man with silver hair looking at the memorial stone.

"Are you lost young man?" the man said.

"No I came out to train." Naruto summoned ten shaddow clones and got into the hummingbird stance. He battled with his clones and the silver haired man watched, trying to remember where he saw those stances from.

"What is your name young man?"

"my Kaa-san said it was disrespectful to ask for someone's name without giving yours first."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi"

"I am Namikaze-Mononoke Naruto."

Kakashi was Shell Shocked. Here infront of his very eyes was his sensei's son and he wanted to get to know him. But since he also said he was of the mononoke clan, he realised Yuki was somewhere in the village and that she would be mad if someone was neer her six year old son when he wasn't under her protection. He got his answer of her location when he heard a familiar wolf howl coming from the forest of death.

Naruto began to swirl his chakra to prepare to work on the rasengan. His mother never taught him how but she said he needed to swirl his chakra so that was what he practiced. He saw kakashi leave out of the corner of his eye and kept training until he deemed it worthy enough to go home.

He saw his mother asleep on the coutch so he draped a blanket over her body and went to the room sari showed him was his. He went to bed early but he was exited for his first day at the academy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Box~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(1)- **we named Haku's Dragon form from Spirited Away

**(2)-** apple blossoms mean promise, asters mean contentment, daisys mean innocence and orchids mean delicate beauty

**(3)-** he called her his snow princess

**(4)-**at japaneese matsuris (festivals) they have a game where you fish for goldfish with paper nets.

**(5)-**taiyou means sun and haiguusha means wife

**(6)-** ashiteru means I love you and tsuneni ken matsudai means always and forever.

Danna can mean master or husband

_We hope you liked this chapter of the story __and Naruto Finally met Kakashi._

**Yeah, I cried during the flashback**

_Sari you are such a baby!_

**You have no soul if you didn't cry at that**

_Mesinu(bitch) I do have a soul_

**Pansuke(whore)****. Anyway review please **

_Yeah or we stop posting the chapters_

**(not likely) but please review we want to get at least 10! You people are sad!**

_yeah you put us as your favorite author or put the story on alert but all we want is the reviews man!_

**For each review a starving puppy will be saved !**

_Thank you!_


	6. Academy and New Friends

Yuki woke up from the coutch wondering how a blanket was placed on her. She figured it was either Sari or Naruto.

She sighed and went to change into a new kimono then make breakfast for all three of them. She wore a black kimono with vibrant pink sakura pettals on it tied with a pink obi. Naruto was the first to come down since he smelled her making bacon and waffles.

"Wow Kaa-san, you made my favorite and it's not even my birthday!"

"Well, today is a special occasion. It's you're first day in the ninja academy,so today's breakfast should be special." She gave him a smile and continued to fry the helped by setting the table and getting out the orange juice.

Sari came down shortly after Naruto and started digging into her waffles, then she said "Oi Gaki, go get dressed while were still making breakfast. So you can get there on time."

Naruto looked at her then nodded. He walked back up the stairs to get changed out of his froggy pajamas. After a few minutes, he came down in black ninja pants with a fishnet shirt on and a black jacket with the Namikaze waves surrounded by a circle of winds.

He ate his breakfast with a frightening speed.

Yuki asked him "do you have everything ready for today Naru-chan?"

"hai"

"alright let's get going now so you aren't late" he grabbed his backpack and they both out the door. They walked twards the door when yuki saw her Husbands ex-team mate.

"Yuki-sama, it is delightful to see you back in the village. My Humblest apollogy about Minato-kun."

"Hiashi Hyuuga, get that stick out of your ass, we have been friends ever since I came to this village and even longer since you were Minato's team mate. So there is deffinitly no need to add 'sama' to my name." she turned to see a shy girl hidding behind Hiashi.

"hello again Hinata-chan" she adressed the girl, who only seemed to hide further behind her father.

"Hinata, this is Yuki Mononoke-Namikaze,Otherwise known as 'Konoha's Snow Wolf.' She has been a friend of our family for a long time."

"you were the cutest little thing whenever Hitomi would bring you with your father to visit us at the compound. You were only an infant at the time, so I don't expect you to remember me. Anyway, this is my son Naruto."

"I-I-It is a p-p-pleasure to m-m-m-meet you both"

Naruto gave his mom a kiss on her cheek, then grabbed hinata's hand. He said "let's get going Hinata-chan!" and dragged her into the academy with him.

After both kids left, Yuki turned to Hiashi and said "If he is anything like Minato,then he will break her out of her shyness in no time."

"I thank you Yuki-sa…..Yuki-chan." Yuki smiled and they both went their sepperate ways to their respective estates.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto sucessfully dragged the Hyuuga heiress into the academy and they both sat next to eachother.

After ten minutes more students began to come in.

A pink haired girl was yelling at a blonde girl over 'Sasuke-kun' even though Naruto had no idea who 'Sasuke' was.

A brown haired boy was chatting away with the puppy that was on his head.

Next to him was a boy with his hair tied back into a spiked ponytail who was talking with a "well fed" boy eating chips.

Next to Hinata was a mysterious boy with sunglasses and a large trench coat to hide his face.

In the far corner was a Black haired boy who's hair he thought resembled a duck's butt.

Then the teacher came in. he had brown hair tied back into a spiky pontail and a scar running across his nose.

"Welcome Everyone! My name is Umino Iruka and I will be your teacher for the next six years.I will go down the list of names and I want everyone to say something about themselves."

"Hai Iruka-sensei" they all said at once.

"Shino Aburame."

"I like collecting many varieties of insects" the boy said in a monotonous tone.

"Choji Akimichi."

"I like hanging out with my best friend Shikamaru."

"Sakura Haruno."

"I like reading many different books."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"I-I-I-I like t-t-to garden."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"I like playing with my nin-dog Akamaru."

"Naruto Mononoke-Namikaze." When Iruka said his name, Sakura gasped and said "You're the son of the Fourth Hokage and Konoha's Snow Wolf?"

" Yeah and I want to be the best Hokage in all of Konohagakure. Even better than my father."

Then the black haired boy scoffed and said "as if a dobe like you can become hokage."

Naruto just ignored him and iruka continued to call names.

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Mendokuse**(1)**. I like cloud watching."

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"My ambition is to become powerful enough to destroy a certain man."

Iruka looked troubled at his answer. He sighed and continued.

"Ino Yamanaka"

" I like working in my families flower shop with my father."

"Now that I know something about all of you, we can begin our first lesson of the day."

They learned about the history of konoha's founding and they practiced shuriken accuracy. When it was lunch time, Hinata asked him to sit with her and her friends Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba,Shino,Choji and Sakura. They all chatted with eachother and shared their lunches.

Tsume made the best meat dishes,Yoshino made the best steamed vegtables,Hiashi had one of the branch members prepare Chiken Terriyaki,Suzume(Shino's mom) made the best candies,Inoichi had made a salad for them,Choza had made some pork dishes,Sakurai(Sakura's Mom) made some onigiri for them andYuki had made some ramen for them at Naruto's persistance.**(2)**

Sakura invited Sasuke to sit and eat with them but only received the answer of

"I don't eat with commoners" he dismissed her and walked away.

She walked back to the group of friends with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan, the Teme isn't worth your tears." Kiba said.

" T-Thanks Kiba." She said while drying her eyes with the back of her hand.

"No problem"

The bell for lunch to end sounded and the group went back inside. They finished up their lessons at around three and all of them went back to their homes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Namikaze Compound~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yuki and Sari were sparing in the courtyard when she heard Naruto come signaled to the gun maiden to stop.

"how was you're first day at the academy Naruto-chan?"

"Yeah Gaki, how was you're first day?" asked both adults.

"It was fun I meet these two girls Ino and Sakura, their really nice but they kept fighting over this arrogant jackass in our class named Sasuke Then their was Shikamaru and Choji, Shikamaru was lazy and likes to watch clouds, but he was very smart and choji likes Barbeque chips. Shino is very mysterious but he is kinda cool"

Yuki's eye twitched in anger as he cursed infront of her.

"Then I met Kiba, he brought in his dog Akamaru and he has similar markings to us."

"well, the Inuzuka are distant relatives of our clan. They orriginated from our clan, since ours is older or something like that."

"Cool, I promised I would go over to Kiba's house around three thirty." He looked at the sundial in the garden and cursed. "shit I'm late. Bye mom, bye Sari!"

Naruto summoned a brown wolf named Khan and rode on his back to the Inuzuka compound.

~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~Inuzuka Compound~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto raced down the village streets on Khan and arrived at the open gates of the Inuzuka compound. He walked in and serched for kiba's scent and followed it to the largest house and knocked on the door.

Kiba answered the door and smiled at his friend.

"what's up Naruto. Where did you find the wolf?"

"This is one of my summon wolves Khan. Khan meet Kiba. Kiba meet Khan."

"Any friend of Naruto-sama is a friend of mine."

All kiba could say was "cool."

Akamaru snapped him out of his reverie and both boys and their canine companions went into kiba's house.

"Mom, I want you to meet my friend Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you Tsume-sama. My kaa-san said you used to be on a genin team with my father and Hiashi-sama."

Tsume let out a hearty laugh. "so Princess talked about me huh?"

"yeah she said you still owe her 500 ryo from betting to see if Shikaku wouldn't get beat by his wife when he went out drinking with Inoichi and the rest of you."

"damn! I thought she forgot about that. Oh well, why don't you boys go play outside and train. And Naruto?"

"yeah?"

"tell your mother to stop by sometime and we can go drinking together."

" 'kay"

the two boys and their companions raced outside and decided to play a game of ninja hide and seek. They had to use their stealth skills to find eachother. Kiba was it first and Naruto masked his chakra and found a good hiding spot. He dispelled Khan since his size would give away his position and resumoned Mayonaka.

"whazup Naru-kun?"

"playing hide and seek with my friend kiba."

"cool beans! I'll go cover you're tracks."

Kiba finished counting and saw a black pup walk near akamaru.

"hey there big boy" she said and swipped her tail under his nose then walked away. Making the nin dog forget about his obligation to his master and followed the pup. Kiba kept trying to get akamaru to return so they could find Naruto when he realised they followed the wolf pup into a patch in the forrest then disappeared in a puf of smoke.

Kiba knew where he was but he had to give Naruto a hand for making his nin-dog loose focus and took them off his scent trail. They walked back to his starting point and finally found Naruto's scent and followed it to where the boy was hiding inside a hollowed out tree.

"heehee guess you found me."

"man I gotta give you props, using one of your other wolves to distract akamaru."

"what? Mayonaka said she was going to cover my tracks. Sneaky pup."

They both laughed and it was Naruto's turn to count.

After about an hour and a half of playing, Mayonaka poofed back to Naruto.

"Naru-kun, Yuki-sama wants you back at the compound for dinner." Then she began grumbling to herself. "I'm a wolf summon, not a messenger pigeon…. Lazy Mononoke…can't get her own son." Both boys laughed at the wolf's discomfort and said goodbye to eachother.

Naruto and Mayonaka walked side by side down the street and passed by the onsen. He saw an old looking man peeping through the women's side of the bath house.

"Yo! Old man, it's not cool to peek on the ladies in the bathhouse."

"keep quiet Gaki,you're disturbing my reaserch."

"PERVERT!"

Naruto yelled loud enough for the women to hear him and the angry women all came out in bathrobes to beat the pervert when naruto saw his mother and sari leading the angry women.

"Jiraiya I see you are still up to you're perverted habbits"

"Y-Y-Y-Yuki-H-H-Hime, S-S-Sari-H-H-H-Hime, what a pleasant supprise. How may I help you today?" said the pervert in a scared voice.

Sari just turned to the women and said "Get him girls" and the women started to beat the man as he let out shrieks of pain and torment.

Naruto turned to his mother "Kaa-san, who was that?"

She sighed and said "You're father's old pervered teacher Jiraiya. Anyway, let's head home, I don't need you learning anything perverted from him." The three of them walked back to the compound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Box~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

mendokuse is japaneese for Troublesome

we randomly picked names for the clan heads but some are real like tsume and yoshino are from the show and manga.

_Did you like it?_

**Course they did, it was made by us baka**

_Urusai onna!_

**Bite me!**

_*bites her shoulder*_

**Not Litterally you asshat! That hurt!**


	7. Graduation Exam

Today was the day of His graduatin exam and Naruto couldn't be happier. He wanted to show off the skills he got from training with his mother, sari and all his friends. Naruto was really looking foreward to becoming a genin, since it was one step closer to becoming Hokage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~**In The Academy**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iruka stood infront of the class to give them a speech.

"I am very honored to have been your teacher. Weather you pass this test or not, I want to wish all of you good luck. We are going to start with a written exam, then a acuracy test followed by 3 ninjutsu techniques. The Kawarimi, Bunshin and Nippon no jutsus."

He had them all take their seats for the writin exam. Naruto blazed through the test since he studied all night with Sari on the history of konoha.

He watched the other students struggle with the answers exept for Shikamaru, who was asleep through the entire exam. Naruto was sure he was going to be the top rookie ninja and Hinata would be the top konoichi since she was the only konoichi to put effort into becoming a strong ninja, instead of becoming a fangirl.

Both He and Hinata tied for the 30/30 in the acuracy test, and when his name was called to do the bunshin part of the ninjutsu test, he asked " Iruka-sensei, do we have to use regular bunshin or can we use any variation of the bunshin no jutsu?"

"since I wasn't specific about the bunshin, you can use any type of bunshin." Iruka said with a smile.

"alright!" naruto threw his fist up in the air in happiness and prepared to do his most useful bunshin. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he whispered, and 20 Narutos' appeared.

"Very good Naruto, You passed the exam with flying colors. My roster said that if you passed, to go see the hokage." Iruka smiled at the boy.

Hinata waited outside for Naruto by the swing with her Hitai-ate tied around her neck. She saw the boy run out of the academy with a giant smile on his face.

"where is your hitai-ate Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"dunno, Iruka-sensei said that since I passed to go see hokage-jiji in his office"

"you think we are gonna be on the same genin team?"

"since jiji likes to put the top rookie and konoichi on the same squad with the dobe to balance out the team, I think we are gonna be on the same team. I think Shika is gonna be with us on the team since he was asleep during the writin exam."

"well I hope your theory is correct. I really don't want to be on the same team with Uchiha-san, he's a prick."

"Gasp, Hinata-chan said something mean! Call the ANBU!!!!!" Naruto said in a mock surprised voice.

"baka. come on let's go see why you were called into the hokage office."

Both newly made genin walked to the hokage office and knocked on the wood door. They heard a muffled "enter" and opened the door.

"Oi jiji, what did you call me here for?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"aah Naruto, I was expecting you. I have a graduation present for you for passing the academy."

The elderly hokage gave the boy a wrapped box, and Naruto tore through the paper to see a long black leaf hitai-ate inside.

"that was your father's hitai-ate, he would have been proud to see you wear it." The hokage explained.

Naruto slowly took the headband out of the box and tied it around his forehead.

"I'll wear it with pride jii-chan!"

"I'm sure you will Naruto, I'm sure you will." Hiruzen said as he couldn't help but look at the similarities between Minato and Naruto now that the boy's brown hair grew out and became blonde again.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a smile because she knew how much his father meant to him, and to receive his headband was a major achievement for Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and rushed tward the compound to show his mother and for the celabratory ramen.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san! Jiji gave me Tou-san's Hitai-ate!"

"I'm so proud of you Naru-chan. You look just like your father, so handsome." She said with a small smile, because of the resemblance, she hurt a little inside.

'This is Naruto's day! Don't Be Selfish!' she thought to herself.

"Kaa-san! I'm not a baby anymore! I'm too old for baby names."

She sighed "your right Naruto. Your not my little baby anymore, you are my brave ninja." She smiled. "Come on you two, I have your ramen inside. I'm proud of both of you."

"Yeah kiddo, you did good. Both of you are gonna be strong ninja thst will take no shit from nobody, I can tell!" Sari said as she went to join everyone at the table for dinner.

They all ate and when everone was done, Naruto walked Hinata back to the Hyuuga compound where she was greeted at the gate by Neji.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wanted me to escort you back inside. Good evening Naruto-sama." Neji said as both Hyuugas turned around and walked tward the main house building.

Naruto walked back to the compound. When he got there he heard some fighting going on in the vault room and heard someone fighting with his mother.

"Mizuki! Why are you Here?" he heard his mother yell.

"A Demon Lover Like You Does Not Deserve This Scroll!" he heard Mizuki yell as he ran down the stairs to see Mizuki throw a windmill shiriken in his diriection, but his mother ran infront of it and took the blow to her stomache.

Yuki coughed and a trickle of blood ran down her face.

"KAA-SAN!"he yelled then turned to Mizuki.

"That's it Mizuki-Teme. It's one thing to try and steal from my house, but when you hurt my kaa-san, YOU WILL PAY!"

Naruto created hundreds of shadow clones to beat the crap out of Mizuki and return the scroll to it's place in the vault, while the original Naruto went to his mother.

"Are you okay Kaa-san? Can you walk? I gotta get you to the Hospital."

"NO! you know how much I hate that place."

"Kaa-san you kinda have to go, since you took the windmill shuriken for me."

"I would do anything for you my son even end my own life, so don't think I won't" she sighed and continued " but, I guess you're right. Sari should be unconsious near the vault door since Mizuki got her by surprise."

Naruto carefully carried his mother to the hospital while he ordered a shadow clone to carry Sari there as well.

Naruto and his clone ran all the way to the hospital and the med-nins took his mother and sari inside.

Naruto waited for what felt like years, until a med-nin came out …..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's box!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**we left you guys with a cliffy! Mwahaha we're so evil!**

_We should have the next chapter up soon so don't act all depressed! And we're sorry for the really late update._

**Better late then never!**

_Soooooo true_

**Leave a review! We like to know if you like our stories or not.**

_If you don't review, we shall find a small child and eat it , or will we?_

**The world may never know!!!!**


	8. Team Selections

Naruto waited for what felt like years. He looked at the clock on the wall and it read 7:00 am. He watched the clock move until a med-nin came out.

"Your mother will be fine Naruto-san. She just needs to stay in bed for a few days so everything will heal correctly." The med-nin said politely to naruto.

"thank you. I will make sure she follows all instructions when we bring her home." The med-nin nodded and left to check on other patients.

Naruto slowly entered his mother's room and saw that she was awake.

"how do you feel Kaa-san?"

"I feel like Choza just flatened me out with Nikudan Sensha, but other than that I feel fine for someone who took a windmill shuriken to the stomache."

"Well, looks like someone had a dripping bowl of sarcasim snapps for breakfast" Said Sari stepping out of a black swirling portal.

"Oh Shove It!" Yuki said in exasperation. She then turned to naruto. "Today is the team selections, and if I'm correct they will start soon so go to the academy."

"Are you sure your ok Kaa-san?"

"I'm positive. And if I need anything I have this lazy good for nothing here"

"Hey!" Sari yelled.

Naruto laughed and followed his mother's advice to go to the academy, but not before saying goodbye to his mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Academy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto ran from the hospital to the academy, so when he finally reached the classroom, he hunched himself over a desk and was trying to catch his breath.

When he finally got his breathing straight, he looked around for his friends and saw that all of them had passed the exam, even some of the people he didn't really think would pass.

He saw Hinata waving at him and saw that she saved him a seat next to her and kiba.

Iruka stood infront of them with a proud smile on his face.

"Today I am proud to say that you are ninjas of our glorious village. I am proud to have been your sensei and now it is time for you to gain futher knowledge from your new sensei's and your new teammates. And now I will announce the teams."

"Team One will be ……………..Team Seven is Mononoke-Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru, led by Mitarashi Anko and Yuuhi Kurenai. Team Eight will be Inuzuka Kiba , Akimichi Choji and Haruno Sakura led by Sarutobi Asuma. Team Nine is in commishion so Team Ten will be Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino led by Hatake Kakashi."

"ha! The dobe needs two sensei because he is such a failure!" Sasuke laughed.

"Actually Sasuke, to clarify this team seven has two sensei because they had the highest scores ever received and the hokage wishes for that team to become a torture and interigation squad." Iruka explained.

Sasuke was fumming because he was outranked by 'commoners'. He stopped when he saw that the sensei came into the room.

"Team Seven, Meet us on the roof!" said a purple haired woman wearing a tan trench coat with a fishnet shirt and a purple skirt, next to a black haired woman with red eyes that appeared to be wearing bandages.

Both female sensei shunshined to the roof and waited for their team to arrive, which was only a few seconds since all three genin also shunshined to the roof.

Anko and Kurenai gave them all quizical looks and asked "Who taught you the shunshin?"

All three genin anwered with eather a "Yuki-sama" or in Naruto's case with "My Kaa-san".

Both women brushed it off and Anko started.

"Alright Brats, were gonna start with the shitty introductions so say your likes, dislikes hobbies and goals." She took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto.

"You first Blondie!"

He managed to duck in time for the blade to only skim his cheek, leaving a trail of red slipping down through the cut.

"My name is Mononoke-Namikaze Naruto. I like Ramen, Training, My Mother and Aunt and all of my friends. I dislike people who can't tell a scroll from the kunai it holds and people who pick on others just because they are weaker than themselves. My hobbies are training in my clan jutsu and just having fun with my friends. My goal is to become a better hokage then my father!"

Anko nodded at him and took out another kunai and threw it at Shikamaru who just let it cut off a piece of his hair.

"-sigh- My name is Nara Shikamaru. I like cloud watching and playing shoji and goh. I dislike all things that are troublesome. My hobbies are cloud watching and my hobbies are to marry a civilian girl have two children, one boy and one girl, in that order. Then grow old with my wife and die in my bed."

Kurenai shook her head at the sheer lazyness of Shikamaru. Anko then pulled out a final kunai and aimed it at Hinata who deflected it with a Jyuuken: Hakke Ryo Sho.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like my friends and I like to train. I dislike others who put people down just because they are weaker then themselves. My hobbies are flower pressing and training and my goal is to unite the main and branch houses in my clan."

Kurenai smiled at hinata and then started her introduction.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I like genjutsu, training and gardening. I dislike perverts and men who think they are better than women simply because they are men. My hobbies are gardening, flower pressing and my goal is to turn you into the best ninjas you can be."

Kurenai turned to Anko for her to begin her introduction.

"Alright. I am the Sexy and Beautiful Mitarashi Anko. I love my job in the torture and interogation department. I dislike people who see me as my old sensei and I hate perverts. My hobbies are training and hanging around in the forrest of death. My goal is to make sure you brats survive at least a week of my training."

Anko then continued. "Tomorrow morning we are going to do a training excersise to make sure you all are genin material. I want you all to meet up at gate c of the forrest of death at 7:00 sharp, and if someone is late, then there will be hell to pay. Got It?"

All three genin nodded at Anko.

"Oh and make sure you don't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up." Said Kurenai.

"Yeah! I don't wanna have to deal with one of you little snot nosed brats getting sick in my forrest."

Anko dismissed all three of them and Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata decided to spend the rest of the day cloud watching. They also began to strategize how they were going to do tomorrow since shikamaru deduced that they were going to be fighting tomorrow since they were going to the forrest of death and not a normal training ground.

"Alright Naruto, you're going to distract Anko-sensei long enough for me to trap her in my kagemane no jutsu. Hinata you are going to keep Kurenai-sensei away from Anko-sensei and use your Jyuuken to imobalize her."

"Right!" both of them said to Shikamaru.

"Alright. Well I personally have to get home before my mother becomes troublesome. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning"

"Night Shika!" they said in unison.

Naruto then turned to Hinata. "Want me to walk you home?"

She just nodded and the two of them hedded off in the direction of the hyuuga compound.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Box~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Well Sari, I've finally found the time to finish writing this chapter of the story.**

_Took you long enough. Our viewers are probably really pissed and want to finish reading the story._

**You could help me out ya know, instead of making me do this all on my own!!!**

_Meh. Why would I wanna do that? It's your job._

**Why you no good lousy good for nothing……….**

(one hour of fight later)

**Anyway, we hope you enjoyed the newest chapter**

_Please review the story. Let us know if it's getting boring. We might even take... I mean "Borrow" some of your ideas_

**Full credit will go to the ****author of that idea, but we can't give you a specific time the next chapter will go up.**

_Unlike some people… we actually have lives. we have more important priorities that come way before the stories, so if you don't hear from us in a while that is why._

**Like she said we will truly try to get these up as fast as our schedual will allow.**


End file.
